


юстировка

by simbay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au; роман не умирает, его обнаруживает айронвуд в руинах разбившегося корабля





	юстировка

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн четвертого тома с некоторыми отличиями  
> какая-то давнишняя идея, которая вертелась в голове все это время  
> все еще надеюсь на то, что этот ублюдок жив (кого я обманываю)  
> писалось ночью, так что ошибок наверняка целое море

Падение Бикона было настоящей катастрофой.  
Оно ознаменовало настолько много отвратительных вещей, что можно было со счета сбиться, но главнейшей проблемой, которая волновала на тот момент генерала Айронвуда, быстрым шагом идущего посреди руин некогда цветущего города в сопровождении нескольких десятков солдат — это позор атласианской армии. Точнее говоря, его это заботило не в самой первой степени, хотя неприятный осадок определенно имел место быть — позор, когда одна из самых современных и мощных армий всего мира пала от парочки крыс, доставлял ему самый настоящий дискомфорт, сочетавшийся с неутихавшей уже несколько часов подряд головной болью — это была исключительно его вина, его оплошность, его позор. Винить в падении Бикона надо было прежде всего именно его, а не, как делал достопочтенный правитель их государства, Озпина, который если и был в чем-то виноват, то только в том, что исчез — погиб, скорее всего, а о мертвых, как говорится, либо хорошо, либо ничего... Конечно, Айронвуд мог укорить себя за то, что именно это занимало его мысли последние несколько часов — погибло множество людей, они потеряли один столп, удерживавший хрупкое равновесие в борьбе с гримм, да и в целом произошедшее оставило неизгладимое впечатление в памяти учеников, которые принимали участие в инциденте — а такое, обыкновенно, не приводило ни к чему хорошему, вызывая панические атаки в самый неподходящий момент, то есть, стало быть, было забраковано целое поколение молодых охотников, которые вряд ли теперь пойдут против гримм, если только они не безумные храбрецы... или глупцы, не способные учиться на ошибках. Но это были проблемы, с которыми Айронвуду предстояло разбираться не в одиночку, он знал это, а вот позор милитаристской мощи Атласа, королевства, которое должно было показать себя в наилучшем свете на фестивале, был исключительно его проблемой, и тут ему помочь никто не мог.  
Он мог бы пожаловаться Глинде, просто выговориться, но у нее было и так слишком много проблем, а загружать ее еще больше совершенно ненужными ей чужими мыслями ей не хотелось — тем более, он был мужчиной, и после произошедшего именно он должен был стать той опорой, которая не дала бы Глинде окончательно сдаться после исчезновения Озпина, а не быть тем, кто потянет ее на дно отчаяния и усталости.  
Впереди полыхало зарево — в руинах, поглощенных огнем, Айронвуд без труда узнал останки атласианского корабля, вероятно, того самого, захваченного несколькими крысами. Вновь пожурив себя за столь безрассудное решение — оставить этого прохвоста Торчвика здесь, в стране, вместо того, чтобы вывезти его в Атлас на суд — он обернулся к солдатам и вяло махнул рукой. Сейчас в их задачи входил лишь поиск выживших, подсчет убитых — точнее, опознание, чтобы можно было примерно представить людские потери. Наблюдая за тем, как его подручные копаются в груде металлолома и камней, он мог лишь равнодушно вздыхать, глядя на уже остывшие мертвые тела — оставалось лишь радоваться, что здесь не было детей. После множества охот уже перестаешь удивляться тому, что люди умирают — это происходило слишком часто, гримм были опаснейшей стихией, и то, что в борьбе с ними кто-то погибал не было столь удивительным фактом. Ученики это понимали, но они наверняка думали, что если кто-то и погибнет, то точно не он — и так из поколение в поколение, раз за разом тысячи таких самоуверенных детей отправлялись на верное самоубийство лишь ради того, чтобы пополнить мемориальные списки. Айронвуд слишком хорош знал цену жизни, он уже не был тем глупым юнцом, который полагался лишь на себя — жизнь здорово проучила его за подобную наивность, и потому ему было попросту тяжело смотреть на то, как дети повторяли все те же ошибки, которые погубили их предшественников.  
К пылающему кораблю он направился с небольшой группой людей, оставив остальных разбирать завалы — сейчас его целью был лишь поиск черного ящика. На нем должна была сохраниться вся информация, которая имелась на корабле, включая записи с камер наблюдения. Конечно, не стоило даже думать о том, что это поможет отыскать им настоящих виновников учиненного хаоса в Биконе, но кто мог знать — возможно, на корабле были не только Торчвик, получить изображения остальных его подельников было бы тоже неплохо. О том, что этот прохвост не был главным зачинщиком, у Айронвуда не было сомнений — тот был слишком слабой пешкой для такой масштабной игры, то, что произошло на вершине цитадели заставляло подумать о том, что тут имели место быть люди куда более... одаренные и опасные, нежели вчерашний простой вор.  
Не успев дойти до корабля, Айронвуд почувствовал легкий тычок в руку — ту, что еще _могла_ что-то ощущать — и, обернувшись, он с удивлением увидел Глинду. Вид у нее был уставший и измученный, но она смотрела на него так, будто бы все это было ей нипочем. Решив не задумываться о том, каким образом она так тихо пробралась через подконтрольный ему сейчас отряд, Айронвуд лишь удивленно вскинул бровь и наклонил голову набок, смотря коллеге в глаза.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Опасно идти в пылающий ад, если ты не сможешь отшвырнуть горящую балку в сторону, — Глинда наверняка не хотела задевать его самолюбие и навязываться с помощью, но сейчас, видимо, выдержать не смогла. — Джеймс... Я просто помогу.  
Если бы у него было побольше сил, то он бы, пожалуй, отказался бы — Айронвуд не считал, что то, что осталось от корабля, вообще может разрушиться — разрушаться там было уже попросту нечему, а потому опасаться там было вряд ли чего, но заметив немой укор во взгляде женщины, он лишь снисходительно улыбнулся. Сегодня он проиграет еще раз, но это поражение будет не столь позорным и опасным — скорее, повторением старого урока, что нельзя полагаться лишь на себя.  
— Спасибо, — мягко сказал он. Глинда улыбнулась в ответ.  
Чем ближе они подходили к кораблю, тем труднее становилось дышать — было жарко и душно, словно они стояли не на открытом воздухе, а в каком-то тесном закрытом помещении. Айронвуд лишь рассеянно подумал о том, что помимо черных ящиков тут вряд ли кто-то смог выжить — корабль хоть и рухнул на жилой дом, его жильцы либо скорее всего были погребены под бетоном, если не сгорели в пламени. Возможно им удалось спастись раньше всего этого, но фаталистические настроения у генерала лишь росли по мере продвижения вперед. Он уже не верил, что ситуация может стать чуточку лучше. Они упустили крыс, опозорились перед всем миром, дали мирному населению погибнуть... Бикон пал. Джеймс не заметил, как сжался его кулак — лишь вздрогнул, стоило Глинде мягко коснуться его плеча. Их взгляды вновь встретились, но сейчас Айронвуд не смог смотреть ей в глаза. Он не должен был показывать ей то, что творилось у него на уме, но он слишком устал от всего этого.  
— Разделимся, — негромко объявил он подконтрольной группе. — Наша задача — найти черные ящики. После возвращаемся.  
Сам он вместе с Глиндой направился вперед, к тому месту, где должны были лежать останки кабины управления — именно того места, где был один из самописцев. Бортовой компьютер вряд ли пережил падение, но оставалось надеяться, что хоть какие-то данные на экстренной записи уцелели, по крайней мере, ее проектировали именно для этого — если же и самописцы сгорели в огне, то у Айронвуда намечался серьезный разговор к главному конструктору, поставлявшему чертежи для Атласа. Он и не заметил, как ускорил шаг — настолько, что Глинда отстала, и, быть может, и вовсе бы не обратил на это внимание, если бы не отвлекся на что-то под ногами, точнее даже, на резкий нервный вздох Глинды, увидевшей, что лежало у ног Айронвуда. Он резко остановился и опустил взгляд вниз, смотря, на что же наступил его сапог — после чего лицо генерала перекосилось, а сам он в изумлении уставился на человека, на чью голову он едва не наступил.  
Айронвуд хаотично думал, ненароком продолжая смотреть вниз — он был слишком поглощен мыслями и даже не _видел_ лица человека, который лежал перед ним, пока как Глинда с ужасом смотрела на него, тихо причитая что-то себе под нос.  
Значит, этот прохвост не сбежал с корабля и рухнул вместе с ним.  
Значит, ему как-то удалось уцелеть во взрыве.  
Хотя, им была видна только голова и верхняя часть торса, вероятно, под грудой металла и бетона могло ничего и не скрываться, да и видневшаяся часть "целой" была весьма условно — это заставило Айронвуда опомниться, после чего он присел перед телом и приложил ладонь к чужому лицу. Он нахмурился, почувствовав слабое, но ощутимое дыхание.  
Значит, он еще и выжил.  
Поразительно.  
— Глинда, мне нужно, чтобы ты расчистила завалы, — устало пробормотал Айронвуд, переведя взгляд на женщину. Она слегка поежилась и кивнула, после чего генерал достал рацию и связался с одним из отрядов, находившихся недалеко. — Это Айронвуд. У меня тут весьма интересная находка, которая точно заинтересует наших покровителей... Мне нужны медики.  
У его ног лежал Роман Торчвик.

В голове было пусто.  
Он словно висел в пустоте, наверное, целую вечность — здесь не чувствовалось времени.  
Тело было легким, но двигаться ему не хотелось.  
Даже открывать глаза.  
Но голова болела — так сильно, казалось, она будто раскалывается на две половинки. Это была режущая боль, острая и совершенно невыносимая — он мог бы закричать, но тело не слушалось, и сейчас он мог лишь упиваться этими ощущениями, не в силах даже коснуться головы, узнать, что же вызывает все эти ощущения — он _чувствовал_ , что нечто впивалось в его голову, словно раскаленный нож. Больше всего на свете он желал, чтобы это прекратилось.  
Прекратилосьпрекратилосьрекратилосьпрекратилось...  
По руке что-то скользнуло, после чего по телу разлилось приятное тепло — и боль, разрывавшая его голову изнутри, начала постепенно отступать. Он вновь чувствовал себя, словно в нирване — тело стало еще легче, все заботы отступили, сейчас он не думал — просто существовал, упиваясь в полной мере этим превосходным чувством...  
Он слышал чужие голоса, проходившие словно сквозь толщу воды. Блеклые, непонятные, он не мог разобрать их, но они и не волновали его в данный момент — мыслями он был далеко отсюда, настолько, что и мышлением это назвать было трудно — какое-то витание в далеких воспоминаниях и мыслях, которые никак не складывались в полную картинку. Он отрывки, неясные ему самому: зарево в ночном небе, девицу в красном, чьи глаза сверкали гневом и яростью, что-то еще... темное, липкое, воняющее гарью и кислым. Все это проносилось сквозь его голову, не задерживаясь на месте надолго, а сам он не мог понять значений этих неясных картин.  
В одну секунду он почувствовал, будто снова может контролировать свое тело.  
Это был непонятный сигнал, который стал ясен ему без каких-либо указаний. Он просто почувствовал это — что может сжать руку, что кожа постепенно возвращает свою способность чувствовать, что может открыть глаза, что он и сделал. Неохотно, с трудом, он смог приоткрыть один — второй не слушался, показывая лишь темноту — после чего, моргнув, чтобы согнать белую пелену, он увидел...  
Абсолютно ничего.  
Точнее, ему трудно было сказать, что это было именно. Тело хоть и слушалось, но делало это с трудом, мысли текли вяло, а потому осознание, что это просто металлическая пластина над ним, пришло к нему лишь спустя несколько минут простого ее разглядывания. Пластина была странной, резной — на ней была аккуратная квадратная выемка прямо перед его лицом, плюс другие выпуклости, похожие на провода, идущие прямо от выемки в стороны... Его голова запротестовала от желания узнать, подумать о том, что же это, и он послушно закрыл глаза, по привычке вздыхая — кажется, это было нормальным для организма в случае усталости, он не слишком хорошо помнил...  
Но вздохнуть не получилось.  
Более того, он почувствовал, что вдыхать тут нечего — во рту ощущался странный солоноватый привкус, и, двинув рукой, он с трудом соотнес это странное ощущение вынужденной медлительности с нахождением в воде. Резко распахнув глаза, он в панике вдохнул еще раз, глубже, но ничего не вышло. Опять. Он был в воде, она окружала его, и из-за этого он запаниковал — из-за чего в голове вновь отдалась боль, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Но он не обратил на это внимание, объятый страхом, он с силой ударил рукой — той, которой мог двигать — по выемке прямо перед собой. Удар вышел слабым, и он забарабанил по пластине перед собой.  
Голова продолжала болеть все сильнее. Казалось, бьет он не по металлу, а прямо по ней.  
В конце концов, силы покинули его, и он, не в силах более удерживать сознание, устало закрыл глаза.  
В это мгновение пластина исчезла, ослепив его белым светом.

Когда Роман пришел в себя — по-настоящему, с холодным осознанием, кто он и что пережил, а так же с тем, что сейчас он был абсолютно нагим, что его не слишком смутило, хотя определенно удивило — он понял, что лежит на чем-то не слишком мягком, укрытый несколькими одеялами. То, что послужило ему местом для отдыха, напоминало старые сидушки в транспорте — их нельзя было назвать жесткими, но мягкими они определенно не были, скорее что-то среднее — сидеть комфортно, а вот лежать было абсолютно нет, тем более ему, ощущавшему каждую пружину под собой слишком четко. На языке ощущался неприятный привкус желчи, и Роман с неприязнью припомнил, как его стошнило несколько минут назад — той самой жидкостью, которая и была в странном контейнере, где он был до этого. Его не унесли слишком далеко от этого таинственного агрегата, а потому Роман, очнувшись, успел вдоволь рассмотреть эту неясную новинку технологий Атласа — а в том, что это было чудо именно атласианского изготовления он не сомневался, сразу заприметив характерные символы. Впрочем, на большие осознания его не хватило — голова начинала болеть всякий раз, стоило ему начать думать о чем-то серьезном или даже пытаться приподнять голову, а потому он просто лежал, не понимая, где он находится и что произошло после той странной вспышки — того, что так резко оборвало их сражение с этой маленькой наглой девчонкой.  
Его трясло — от холода, быть может, или от нервов, он точно не мог понять. Мышцы болели, _все тело болело_ — каждое движение заставляло его крепко сжимать зубы, чтобы не зашипеть, но больше всего досаждала голова, продолжая пульсировать, словно вот-вот взорвется. Сейчас у него была возможность коснуться ее, узнать, что же именно доставляет ему подобные ощущения, но Роман понимал, что у него попросту не хватит сил даже поднять руку, что уж говорить о более сложных действиях.  
В комнате никого не было, хотя он точно помнил, что когда грациозно блевал на пол кто-то держал ему волосы. Решив, что не его это заботы, Роман прикрыл глаза — ему показалось, что на мгновение, но это было явной ложью — когда его плечо легонько потрясли, и он разомкнул веки, вокруг стояло несколько солдат. Над ним же возвышался человек, которого Роман хотел видеть сейчас меньше всего — и это была даже не Синдер, или, например, Красная, которых бы он точно предпочел, потому как первая хотя бы его союзник, а вторая вся из себя справедливая и добрая, и убивать бы она его точно не стала. Взгляд Айронвуда выражал аналогичное недовольство, но сейчас он был в лучшем положении — у него были силы стоять, а все, что сейчас мог делать Роман, это злобно смотреть на него снизу вверх.  
— Отлично, он очнулся.  
Генерал обращался к кому-то за своей спиной, кого Роману видно не было. Он хотел было ядовито напомнить, что говорить о тех, кто присутствует в комнате, в третьем лице ужасно некрасиво, но все, на что его хватило — сдавленное шипение, больше напоминающее предсмертный хрип. Кажется, это оповестило этого зазнавшегося солдатика о том, что его собеседник — если Романа можно было так назвать, о чем он подумал с огромным неудовольствием — сейчас не настроен на разговоры не только из-за гордыни и нежелания сотрудничать. Айронвуд наклонился к нему еще раз, несколько раз щелкнув пальцами.  
— Ты меня понимаешь? — Роман мрачно взглянул на него. — Моргни два раза, если четко меня слышишь.  
Стоявшие позади солдаты не предвещали ничего хорошего в случае неповиновения, да и сам Айронвуд был явно не в доброжелательном настроении после всего того, что устроила группировка Синдер — Роман был уверен, что после того момента, как его воспоминания резко пропали, эта девица сотворила нечто невообразимое в Биконе, из-за чего награда на его листовке за голову могла вырасти в несколько сот раз, как соучастника. Шумно выдохнув, он повиновался, чувствуя, как вновь слипаются глаза — эта слабость в теле была отвратительна, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ответ удовлетворил генерала, и он встал, после чего улыбнулся — самодовольно скорее, он определенно ощущал всю свою власть.  
— Оповещу тебя сразу во избежание даже малейшей мысли о побеге. Сейчас ты находишься на территории королевства Атлас, — если бы у Романа было больше сил, он бы закатил глаза, слушая этот нудный официальный тон. — Более точное местоположение не столь важно для тебя, потому как это место ты покинешь вряд ли.  
Голос Айронвуда звучал словно сталь — холодно, жестко, как и подобает настоящему солдату.  
— За содействие мятежникам в операции в Биконе ты будешь приговорен... — лицо генерала исказилось, а Роман замер, напряженно смотря куда-то в стену. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что военный суд не будет разбираться в том, шантажом ли заманила его Синдер в это мероприятие или нет. — ... впрочем, рассмотрим чуть позднее, все зависит от твоего сотрудничества с армией Атласа. Ты и не без того нам обязан, никто в мире не стал бы добровольно лечить одного из виновников нынешнего мирового кризиса.  
Генерал скривился — он не скрывал своего отвращения к человеку перед собой, и Роман отвечал ему тем же, смотря на него как на зазнавшегося идиота. Атлас был самым отвратительным местом, в которое можно было угодить, но здесь были самые развитые технологии — и, пожалуй, это был единственный плюс всей этой ситуации. Быть обязанным жизнью армейским псам он не желал, но мысленно Роман понимал, что Айронвуд просто так слов на ветер не бросает — а значит, если он сказал, что Роман _обязан_ жизнью снисхождению этого человека, значит это так, безо всяких преувеличений. «Видимо, им нужна информация от меня о Синдер и остальных,» — раз Айронвуд назвал произошедшее кризисом, то, видимо, мелкая ведьма и правда постаралась... даже слишком хорошо.  
— На ноге ты сможешь найти устройство, блокирующее твою ауру, так что лечиться тебе придется, как обычному человеку, да и проявление ты использовать не сможешь, — у Романа не было сил поднять голову, а потому он закрыл глаза, просто веря словам генерала. — Хм-м... Есть еще какие-то вопросы?  
Он определенно издевался — быть может, не специально, во взгляде Айронвуда не было ни капли удовольствия или хотя бы искры наслаждения неспособностью пленника ответить. Но Роман чувствовал, что молчаливое смирение — это не то, чего он хочет, и если сейчас он промолчит, покажет свою слабость перед Айронвудом, то не простит себе этого никогда. Генерал резко переменился в лице, когда он услышал вопрос — почти шелестящий, хриплый и слабый, состоявший лишь из одного слова и произнесенный даже без нужной интонации.  
— Ящ-щ-щик.  
Конечно, он говорил о том контейнере, в котором очнулся в первый раз. Вряд ли Айронвуд не понял его вопроса — он обернулся назад, смотря на таинственный короб, который интересовал его пленника, после чего обернулся назад вновь — уже с более равнодушным лицом. Вероятно, эта технология была не военной, потому как рассказал он о ней весьма сухо:  
— Вот что тебя интересует? Это инструмент по обеспечению жидкостного дыхания. Когда мы нашли тебя, твои легкие представляли из себя весьма плачевное зрелище в силу длительного нахождения в огне, а потому иного способа не дать тебе задохнуться в скором времени не было. Считай, что ты удостоился тестирования одной из самых дорогих установок, когда-либо произведенных Атласом — и только благодаря ей ты сейчас находишься перед нами. Живой.  
Айронвуд громко вздохнул и махнул рукой, после чего развернулся на каблуках сапог и неспешно направился к выходу, сжав руки за спиной. Несколько солдат остались стоять рядом с Романом, который, если бы не эта отвратительная слабость, с удовольствием бы плюнул в спину этому умнику. На пороге генерал замер, после чего обернулся — смотря Роману прямо в глаза.  
— Отдыхай, пока не сможешь говорить. После этого мы начнем допрос.  
Это не сулило ничего хорошего.

В скором времени воспоминания о том, что случилось после боя с Красной, сформировались в его голове более четко, а собственные наблюдения и слова медиков, которые посещали его едва ли не каждый час, дали понять, что же именно произошло после того, как его атаковал гримм. Проглотил целиком — от одной этой мысли у Романа плечи начинали дрожать, и он был благодарен богам за то, что эта картинка в его памяти все еще оставалась размытой. Судя по всему корабль с гримм внутри кабины взорвался — нахождение внутри огромной твари спасло Романа от особо опасных ранений, а вот при падении корабля на город тело гримм уже не выдержало и рассыпалось, из-за чего, в результате пожара и прочих событий, его накрепко выбило из сознания. Если бы не эта тварь, то Роман бы наверняка погиб — но она держалась до самого конца, что и спасло ему жизнь. В итоге он отделался лишь левой половиной тела — точнее, тем, что сейчас она представляла из себя довольно жалкое зрелище. Рука была потеряна, глаз — тоже, а то, что заставляло его голову раз за разом болеть все сильнее, из-за чего медикам пришлось оставить болеутоляющее в шприце на его совесть, потому как боли возникали спонтанно и неожиданно, было ничем иным, как шрапнелью, находившейся чуть выше виска. Она засела накрепко в его голове — осколок корабля треугольной формы, медики говорили, что попытка извлечь его из головы будет смертельной, и то, что Роман выжил после такого, было ничем иным, как чудом — а то, что он был в здравом уме и вовсе обозвали удачей на миллион. Они сообщили о том, что помимо болей могли быть и иные последствия, вроде неспособности различать некоторые цвета или же помутнений в воспоминаниях, но пока что Романа преследовало лишь первое — что он бы с удовольствием променял бы на что-то другое. Времени после падения Бикона, видимо, прошло достаточно много — волосы отросли и больше не лежали так аккуратно, да и о челке можно было забыть — открытый ранее глаз теперь видел лишь сплошной черный цвет, без особых излишеств. Все здесь относились к нему со слишком огромным подозрением, вызванным паранойей Айронвуда, а потому даже выпросить ножницы, чтобы состричь волосы почти под корень, ему удалось далеко не сразу. С бритвой было аналогично.  
Он видел себя в зеркале — жалкая тень прежнего себя, это угнетало Романа, но он был слишком горд для того, чтобы подобное могло сломать его. Осунувшееся лицо, синяки под глазами и осколок, ставший с ним одним целым — словно перед ним в зеркале стоял совершенно другой человек, незнакомый и слабый.  
Несильные ожоги по всему телу заживали, к ограниченному зрению он постепенно привыкал — иного выхода в любом случае не было, даже головная боль постепенно утихала, заглушаемая лекарствами — но одно мучило его и заставляло в холодном поту просыпаться по ночам. Фантомная боль от потерянной руки раз за разом настигала его во сне, он не мог поверить, что культя могла так болеть и зудеть, словно у нее и правда было продолжение, словно он не терял руку. Болеутоляющее не помогало, и ночью он мог лишь метаться в постели, преследуемый во сне собственными воспоминаниями о Красной, сражении на крыше корабля и о том гримм. В кошмарах он видел Нео — но ее присутствие было столь призрачным и малым, что о ней он почти сразу забывал. Глубоко в душе Роман был уверен — она выжила, потому что была слишком хитра для такой глупой гибели. Другое дело, что для нее он скорее всего был мертв...  
Роман не знал, где находился точно — подозревал, что это одна из секретных атласианских баз где-то в горах, но ему было абсолютно безразлично это. Без руки и глаза, став калекой, он даже при активной ауре вряд ли бы смог противостоять военной мощи Атласа, что уж было говорить о его нынешнем положении. Окон в его камере — слишком роскошной, и правда, чтобы так называться — не было, выходить из нее он не мог. Тесная комнатушка с белыми чистыми стенами, в которой было лишь самое необходимое — он уже потерял счет времени и не знал, как долго находится в этом месте. Свет здесь был включен постоянно, а потому определить время дня он не мог.  
Это походило на то, будто его медленно изводят. Но Роман слишком хорошо понимал — это были лишь опасения Айронвуда, тот не хотел, чтобы преступник сбежал вновь. Другое дело, что в этот раз он перестарался, потому как его пленник едва мог сесть на кровати, не говоря уже о совершении побега.  
Со дня их первой встречи генерал не посещал его, и дни Романа протекали однообразно, разделенные лишь короткими приемами пищи и сном, в которых он раз за разом видел одну и ту же сцену — далекое ночное небо, корабль и глупую девчонку в красном плаще.

Айронвуд заявился к нему спустя месяц — так он сказал, по крайней мере.  
За его спиной стояло несколько солдат и еще один человек, чье присутствие удивило Романа — он не ожидал, что подчиненная Озпина, Гудвич, заявится сюда лично, видимо, сведения, которые они хотели получить, действительно были им столь необходимы. Выглядела она неважно, но, встретившись с Романом взглядом, женщина мгновенно вздернула нос и грозно посмотрела на него, в ответ на что тот лишь усмехнулся — это было так глупо, еще более по-детски, чем поведения Эмеральд и Меркури. Задержавшись на пороге камеры на мгновение, Айронвуд неспешным шагом вошел внутрь, все это время смотря в глаза пленнику. В отличие от сторонницы Озпина, генерал внушал кое-какое опасения, и Роман, прекрасно помня обещание о допросе, скривил лицо и просипел — он почти не говорил ни с кем последний месяц, а потому голос его подвел:  
— Неужели наш защитник слабых и обездоленных будет пытать калеку?  
Сейчас он сидел прямо перед ним, все еще не способный крепко стоять на своих двоих, но Айронвуд все еще видел в нем угрозу — Роман чувствовал это. Солдаты позади него, личная собачонка Озпина — все это было лишним доказательством опасений генерала, он слишком хорошо усвоил предыдущий урок, и Роман мог бы похвалить его за подобное, если бы это не отражалось на нем лично. С другой стороны, ему льстило подобное — Айронвуд считал его опасным, остерегался, а значит, Торчвик мог использовать рычаги давления на генерала... Он почти моментально отбросил эту мысль, понимая, насколько в невыгодном положении сейчас находится.  
Но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и довести этого человека — реакция Айронвуда на его слова была бесценна. Он мгновенно скривился, и Роман, увидевший это лицо, расценил это как нежелание соглашаться с его словами. Конечно, разве сможет такой человек признать, что выбивать силой информацию из, пусть и преступника, но человека куда более слабого и немощного, чем сам генерал сейчас, было продиктовано ему своей природой, а не приказом выше? Однако, когда лицо Айронвуда разгладилось, Роман почуял, что что-то было не так.  
— Не дурачься, Торчвик, — голос генерала звучал холодно и мрачно. — Допрос — это не обязательно пытка.  
— Не обязательно? — Роман прищурился.  
— Я прибегну к этой мере лишь в том случае, если ты откажешься добровольно сотрудничать, — Айронвуд не сводил с него взгляда, и Роман поежился, чувствуя, что следующие слова не огласят ничего хорошего. — Военным судом было решено приговорить тебя к смертной казни за содействие преступной группировке, ставшей причиной падения Бикона, кражу военного имущества и использования ее против мирного населе...  
— Ну-ну, мы оба деловые люди, давай разу к делу, — Торчвик недовольно цокнул языком.  
У Айронвуда нервно дернулось веко, но его раздражение было заметно буквально мгновение — стоило Роману моргнуть, как генерал вернул себе мрачный невозмутимый вид, с которым он вошел в камеру. Он был раздражен и зол — и это было великолепно, знать, что Роман мог заставить настолько известного и грозного человека беситься, не в силах что-либо сделать с ним. Айронвуд ни за что не ударит Романа, как бы ему не хотелось — собственная мораль не позволит. Он был слишком легким предметом для манипуляции, это почти расстраивало.  
— Либо ты рассказываешь нам все о лидере вашей группировке, некой Салем, на которую нам удалось найти некоторую... информацию, и мы тебя не убиваем, либо ты играешь в партизана, мы силой выбиваем из тебя необходимые сведения, после чего приговор вступает в силу. Мне кажется, выбор достаточно очевиден.  
— Салем?  
Роман впервые слышал это имя. Он ожидал, что Айронвуд будет расспрашивать его о Синдер, уже был готов рассказать о том, как его бесила эта чертовка, что заманила в свою группу она его исключительно шантажом — работать на эту стерву у него не было ни малейшего желания, однако услышанное удивило его. Он уже был готов рассказать все сам — потому как группировка Синдер не была ему близка, а перегрызать глотку ближнему своему он уже привык, без этого в подполье жить было невозможно, а потому в первые минуты после слов Айронвуда Роман по-настоящему растерялся. Он не знал ни о какой Салем — он, конечно, подозревал, что стервозная дамочка, решившая украсть силы Девы Осени, придумала это все не сама, ее кто-то надоумил, но о покровителе Синдер он мало того, что ничего не знал — даже не слышал о ней никогда.  
Кажется, все его мысли были написаны у него на лице, потому как Гудвич, сменившая свое грозное выражение лица на более благосклонное, аккуратно окликнула Айронвуда.  
— Джеймс... — она покачала головой.  
Однако, тот даже не обернулся.  
— Понятия не имею, о ком ты, — пробормотал Роман, облизывая внезапно высохшие губы. — Мой... босс — Синдер, ты перепутал имена, солдатишка?  
— Заканчивай эти игры в дурака, Торчвик, — Айронвуд поднял руку и двумя пальцами указал на пленника, после чего в камеру зашли подчиненные ему солдаты. — Никто бы не доверил управление главным кораблем человеку, который не знает идейного вдохновителя этой революции, это опасней, чем доверить гримм праховую взрывчатку.  
Солдаты быстрым шагом подошли к Роману и направили на него оружие — тот же, однако, и с места не сдвинулся, во все глаза глядя на Айронвуда. Все это походило на какую-то глупую шутку — его оставили в живых только ради того, чтобы задать вопрос о человеке, которого он никогда не видел. Это было вдвойне обидно, потому как у него не было причин отказать в сотрудничестве — подгадить Синдер было приятным удовольствием, но сейчас Роман мог лишь напряженно смотреть Айронвуду в глаза, молясь, что тот перестанет думать о том, что Торчвик лжет.  
Кажется, об этом же думала и Гудвич — она подошла к генералу и положила ему руку на плечо, напряженно вглядываясь в его лицо, но Айронвуд лишь покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Не защищай преступника, Глинда, — после этого он обернулся к Роману. — Вставай.  
— Я уже сказал, что я ничего не знаю, — зашипел Роман.  
Это заставило генерала еще раз болезненно скривить лицо, будто бы происходящее доставляет ему уйму неудобств — моральных, вероятно. Кивнув своим солдатам, он невозмутимо смотрел на то, как те заставляют Торчвика встать и толкают его к выходу, после чего провел рукой по лицу и тихо вздохнул, словно не видя, как отчаянно на него смотрит Глинда.  
— По-хорошему мы, значит, не хотим...

Вопреки ожиданиям Романа о месте допроса, комната, в которую привел его Айронвуд, была стерильно белой — такой же, как и камера, в которой его содержали. Не стоило сомневаться, что почти вся база была таковой — потому как иного от Атласа ожидать и не стоило. По пути на допрос ему даже удалось мельком выглянуть в окно — маленькое, почти незаметное, и единственное, что увидел Роман за ним, был белый пейзаж с медленно падающими снежными хлопьями. Его местоположение было неизвестно, на помощь ему никто идти не собирался — потому как наверняка считали мертвым, и, прямо сейчас, ему срочно нужно было что-то делать, потому как Айронвуду будет недостаточно честного признания, что Роман понятия не имеет, кто такая Салем — он и имя-то такое никогда не слышал, оно казалось ему странным и неправильным, словно не соответствовало давно установленным в мире порядкам.  
В комнате было довольно пусто, самым примечательным предметом мебели был железный стол, на котором лежало несколько аккуратных конвертов. Кивнув солдатам, Айронвуд схватил Романа за плечо — больное, что заставило Торчвика мучительно замычать, а генерала — схватить уже другое, и почти насильно посадил его на один из стульев, после чего сел и сам. Переплетя пальцы около рта, он уставился на Романа — серьезно, недовольно, а тот в ответ лишь рассеянно оглянулся по сторонам, даже не желая знать, каким образом Айронвуд будет докапываться до истины.  
Где-то сзади скрипнула дверь — это была Гудвич.  
— Я уже сказал, что я ничего больше не знаю, — недовольно процедил Роман, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
Даже спустя месяц после пробуждения голова от такого внезапного и долгого похода у него кружилась. Можно было бесконечно злиться на свою слабость, но Торчвик предпочел перенести все свое недовольство на Синдер, поминая ее недобрым словом. Если бы не она, то он бы сейчас был жив и здоров... вероятно, и грабил бы глупых дамочек на улицах, и жил бы припеваючи, здоровый и красивый... Прошлое казалось ему сладостным недостижимым. Конечно, Синдер хорошо платила, но проблем от нее и ее группировки было слишком много, тем более что Меркури и Эмеральд были лишь глупыми детьми, а фавнов Роман терпеть не мог.  
— Я работал на Синдер, что тебе в этой фразе неясно? И только. Все указания поступали мне от нее, с этой Салем... вероятно, связывалась именно она. Я лишь исполнитель.  
Роман коснулся виска пальцем и раздраженно вздохнул.  
— То, что она доверила мне подобное дело, говорит лишь о некомпетентности Синдер, как лидера. Ничего другого от глупой девчонки и не ожидалось... Ну, что ты еще хочешь?  
Айронвуд лишь покачал головой.  
— Замолчи, пожалуйста, от тебя слишком много шума, — Роман гневно вскинул голову и шумно выдохнул, после чего вытянул губы в узкую полосу — после того, как Айронвуд довольно усмехнулся. Что ж, он неплохо отомстил. — Допустим, я поверю, что ты не знаешь, кто такая Салем. В это тяжело верится, но допустим. Ты говоришь, что работал на Синдер, нам поступала информация о ней от некоторых студентов, участвовавших в Биконском инциденте... Является ли достоверной информация, что Синдер стала новой Девой Осени?  
У Романа глаза на лоб полезли. Он, конечно, был не против сотрудничества — потому что Синдер, Меркури и Эмеральд его откровенно говоря раздражали, и он был рад сделать все, чтобы подпортить им жизнь, но ответа на подобный вопрос он попросту не знал — и что-то подсказывало ему, что последующие вопросы будут аналогичного содержания. Скорее всего, Айронвуд хотел выяснить информацию о вторжении в Бикон, но Роман обладал весьма скудными сведениями — спасибо все тому же Айронвуду, из-за которого он большую часть времени просидел в карцере. Недолгий контакт с Нео был не слишком-то информативным. Покривив ртом и припомнив все те способности, которыми Синдер нежно обещала выжечь ему внутренности при их знакомстве, Роман лишь нервно дернул плечом.  
— Она не распространялась при мне о подобной информации.  
— Но в то же время она доверяла тебе настолько, чтобы ты захватил корабль?  
Айронвуд недоуменно вскинул бровь, после чего резко опустил руки на стол. Что-то громко лязгнуло — Роман с трудом припомнил информацию о том, что с генералом было что-то не так... Об этом вещал Меркури, нудя что-то про сравнение дешевых протезов и дорогих. Тогда он не слишком-то вслушивался в болтовню глупого мальчишки, но сейчас ему стало интересно — до того, как он сгорбился и уткнулся взглядом в стол, чувствуя, как внимательно смотрит на него Айронвуд. Тот был прав — Синдер действительно поступала очень странно, не распространяя о себе важных сведений, но давая своим подчиненным довольно опасные и важные миссии. Сейчас все то, что было правдой для Романа, казалось лишь идиотским бредом для Айронвуда, и в этом Торчвик укорить его не мог — чертовка и правда спланировала все так хитро, что казалось, что это попросту неумелая ложь, а не то, что было известно Роману на самом деле.  
Она прекрасно знала, что Роман может предать ее в любой момент, а потому хорошо подготовилась — и все, что он принял за ее глупость и желание поиграть в мрачного злодея, оказалось хорошо спланированной подставой. Синдер не нужны были лишние языки, она доверяла Меркури и Эмеральд, потому как они были детьми — и, видя в ней своего спасителя, они могли следовать за ней до самого конца. Роман же был не тем человеком, которому можно было доверять, у него были свои желания и амбиции — а потому Синдер сделала самый верный шаг, на который была способна. Это можно было бы назвать подставой, но это была вина самого Романа — он мог бы и задать ей пару вопросов. Хотя бы попытаться.  
— Ладно, допустим...  
Айронвуд провел рукой по лицу и тяжело вздохнул. Вряд ли допрос доставлял ему удовольствие, он был одни из тех идеалистичных добряков, которым определенно не место в армии, тем более армии Атласа. Этим можно было воспользоваться... Роман спешно думал, как именно.  
— Расскажи все, что тебе известно о так называемой Синдер.  
Это было уже легче — потому как эту информацию Роман хотя бы знал, пусть и не всю целиком. Представив, как он рассказывает все Айронвуду, а через некоторое время встречает Синдер уже тут — повязанную, злую и побитую, он мысленно улыбнулся. Это было приятное зрелище, он был уверен, что если бы подобное и случилось, то Синдер наверняка бы устроила истерику и сняла бы свою надменную самоуверенную маску. Некоторым людям не хватало стиля, они лишь притворялись уверенными и внушительными личностями, на деле же оставаясь детьми — прямо как и Синдер. И пусть она и пыталась строить из себя самостоятельную и опасную особу, Роман сразу же почуял, что это было не так — над ней стоял кто-то более могущественный. Другое дело, что ему пришлось подыграть этой надменной особе, чтобы она не выжгла ему легкие, да и не то, что она была глупой — вертела людьми весьма успешно.  
Но он все равно чуял, что это лишь игра — чуял, потому как делал то же самое.  
Однако, чем больше он думал о том, как было бы чудесно сдать ее с потрохами властям, тем больше он понимал, что известной ему информации тоже слишком мало. Это угнетало, но Роман понимал, что на молчании доверия не построишь — а собственная казнь ему нужна не была.  
— Заносчивая дамочка с огромным эго, — Айронвуд иронично вскинул бровь, в ответ на что Роман слабо оскаблился. — Ну-ну, даже у меня есть рамки, а Синдер же не знала меры. Не знаю, ее ли это проявление, или же это часть сил Осенней Девы — она неплохо обращается с огнем, я бы даже сказал очень неплохо... У нас с ней были чисто деловые отношения, она отдавала приказы — я же выполнял, и за это мне обещали сохранить жизнь и здоровье, в противном же случае от меня и мокрого места не осталось бы. Не слишком-то большой выбор, но... — Роман криво усмехнулся, проведя рукой по волосам. Невольно он коснулся осколка. — Сотрудничество у нас было мягко говоря отвратительным...  
— Ближе к делу.  
Это было унизительно — если до этого Роман поторапливал Айронвуда, требовал, чтобы тот сразу перешел к делу, то теперь ему отвечали тем же. Но если у генерала была хоть какая-то информация, которую он мог сжать до необходимого минимума, то Роман просто тянул время, создавал видимость полноты известной ему информации. Фактически, все, что он знал о Синдер, относилось к ее способности управлять огнем — информация вроде той, что, дескать, она была тем, кто давал ему задания, была очевидной и в озвучивании не нуждалась. Ну, можно было и дальше рассуждать ее личных качествах, и о том, как она не нравилась Роману, но...  
Торчвик замолчал. Он не знал, что рассказать еще. Чувствуя на себе пытливый взгляд Айронвуда и внимательный — Гудвич, он понимал, что Синдер слишком хорошо все спланировала для самоуверенной глупой девчонки, и в том, что это была именно она, а не ее таинственный исполнитель, он не сомневался. Он мог бы ругать ее, поминать недобрым словом, говорить о том, что она была самоуверенной дурой, которая решила поиграть в слишком взрослые игры, но он не мог отнять у нее того, что играла она успешно и побеждала — когда как армия Атласа и Озпин с треском проигрывали. Она обдурила весь мир — и самого Торчвивка, заставив его поверить в то, что она лишь самоуверенная напыщенная особа, на деле же являясь более хитрым манипулятором, за спиной которого стоял кто-то еще более могущественный и опасный. Сейчас Роман действовал согласно ее запасному плану — одно из тех, которые она приготовила заранее на случай предательства. Можно было плакаться, умолять Айронвуда ему поверить, но это было ниже его достоинства, а потому Роман молчал, напряженно вглядываясь в угол стола и думая о том, в какую же глупую ловушку он попал.  
— Торчвик.  
Голос генерала не предвещал ничего хорошего. Резко подняв голову, Роман дергано осмотрел комнату допроса и срывающимся голосом — нервы начинали сдавать от осознания, что его крепко надули, и теперь его ждет смерть — пробормотал:  
— Это все так смешно и глупо, я честно даже не знаю...  
— Отвечай на поставленный вопрос, черт возьми! Хватит ходить вокруг да около.  
От удара Айронвуда кулаком по столу на том осталась неглубокая вмятина — он держал спокойное выражение лица, но явно с трудом. Стоявшая позади него Гудвич сделала небольшой шаг вперед и опасливо посмотрела на мужчину, но тот быстро поднял руку, жестом приказывая ей остановиться. Роман знал, что сейчас Айронвуд тоже не в лучшем положении — по его словам Синдер устроила в Биконе настоящий хаос, разгребать все это необходимо было именно ему, а информации о том, кто сотворил все это, не было — Роман же, единственный, кто в прошлом сотрудничал с группировкой, на спасение которого было затрачено немало сил, не мог рассказать ничего нового. Они оба были не в лучшем положении, но Айронвуд все еще обладал влиянием и силой, когда как Торчвик не мог ничего ему противопоставить — от былой уверенности в своих словах уже давно ничего не осталось.  
Он слишком устал от всего этого. Идиоткий цирк. Впрочем, Айронвуд хотя бы давал ему возможность избежать смерти.  
— Джеймс, если Синдер работала с Салем, то ничего удивительного, что она не распространяла важную информацию, — наконец, заговорила Глинда. Роман бросил на нее косой взгляд, после чего покосился на генерала. — Насилием ты все равно не выбьешь результат из человека, который ничего не знает...  
— Ничего не знающие люди не воруют секретные военные разработки! Думаешь, лидер преступной группировки мог доверить подобное человеку, которому он не доверяет? Это абсурд. Не защищай преступника, Глинда. Не все люди невинны. Этот же... волк в овечьей шкуре.  
Айронвуд резко встал, упершись руками в стол — под одной из них металл заскрипел, словно его сдавили прессом, и быстрым шагом подошел к Торчивку. Тот даже не шелохнулся, смотря на генерала тяжелым взглядом, после чего осторожно глянул на Гудвич — та смотрела на мужчину ошеломленно и со страхом, словно тот Айронвуд, что стоял сейчас перед ней, пугал ее. Поставив одну руку на стол, Айронвуд наклонился к Роману — настолько близко, что тот почуял легкий след дорого парфюма одной известной атласианской фирмы — после чего скривился, будто в отвращении.  
— Отвечай на следующие вопросы быстро и не увиливай. Я и так слишком долго терпел твои игры. Понял?  
Не то, что у Торчвика был особо большой выбор... Он неохотно кивнул, понимая, что сейчас смирение спасет ему жизнь — и, как бы не хотелось ему плюнуть в лицо этого генералишки, он не мог позволить себе подобного роскошного удовольствия. Жить Роману нравилось. Он был не из тех, кто ставил принципы превыше собственного благополучия, так делали лишь наивные идиоты.  
— Ваша цель в Биконе?  
— Дева Осени... я полагаю.  
Айронвуд недоуменно вскинул бровь, что позволило Роману задуматься о том, что он слишком повелся на угрозы Синдер, чтобы не интересоваться у нее точностью подобных сведений. Он уже и сам не помнил, откуда точно почерпнул эту информацию, может о ней болтал Меркури — он был невыносимым маленьким щенком, но иногда от него была польза.  
— Твоя роль в инциденте?  
— Отвлекать вас, пока остальные проникают внутрь. Глупо было оставлять преступника на военном корабле во время празднества, ты так не думаешь, генерал?  
Как бы не старался Торчвик не язвить, он не сумел сдержаться. После такого бы наверняка должен был последовать удар по лицу или что-то в этом роде, но взгляд Айронвуда говорил об уязвленной гордости — Роман сказал правду, слишком больную для этого человека, чтобы скрывать ее за мрачным и хмурым лицом. Из Атласа бы он вряд ли сбежал, а проникнуть на корабль для Нео не составило труда, тем более, что блокирующих ауру устройств там не было. Удивительно было думать, что одна из самых продвинутых наций не использовала такие «глушилки» на своих кораблях.  
— Сколько человек в группировке?  
— Много?.. Я что, знаю что ли, сколько этих нелюдей в «Белом Клыке»?  
— Я говорю не о пушечном мясе, а о том, кто лично устраивал инцидент в Биконе.  
Ну да, можно было догадаться. Роман покривился, мысленно подсчитывая.  
— Около шести.  
— Имена и краткая характеристика.  
— Ну-ну, помедленней, солдат, — Айронвуд сузил глаза, и Торчвик оскаблился, зная, что за промедление его по голове не погладят. — Ваш покорный слуга, огненная фурия Синдер, два глупых ребенка, которые работали на нее и успешно шпионили в академии, Эмеральд и Меркури, тот фавн... Лидер «Белого Клыка»... Не помню, как его звали, но ты его наверняка знаешь и без меня, и...  
В этот момент Роман осекся. Последней должна была быть Нео — он едва не назвал ее имя, раскрыв тем самым ее существование перед Айронвудом и Гудвич, но это не входило в его планы, абсолютно. Она была той единственной, кто не вызывала у него никаких отрицательных эмоций, даже наоборот — с Нео было приятно работать, она не болтала попусту, не умничала и не пыталась лезть туда, куда ее не просили. Проще говоря, она была идеальным напарником для выполнения различного рода заданий, плюс ко всему была миленькой и очень приятной. Воспоминания о Неополитан вызвали у Романа лишь новую головную боль, и он, не сдержавшись, скривился. Он действительно скучал по ней — потому как их расставание, устроенное этой маленькой наглой девицей, было слишком внезапным, да и не было ничего такого в тоске по тому, кто помогал тебе верой и правдой. Нео была чудесной девчушкой. Роман очень надеялся, что она была жива. Это можно было назвать глупыми сантиментами, но... Да, это они и были. Плевать, ему было не перед кем оправдываться. Были вещи, которые нельзя было оценивать, и его с Нео отношения относились именно к этому.  
Его выражение лица, вероятно, заметил и Айронвуд.  
— Хорошо, я задам еще лишь пару вопросов.  
Вероятно, он подумал, что головная боль была вызвана ранением, этим чертовым куском металла, засевшим в голове, а потому отступил, опасаясь, что лишняя нагрузка приведет к нежелательным последствиям. Это было правдой лишь отчасти, но Роман не стал возражать — он был не в том состоянии.  
— Кто последний член группировки?  
— Это...  
Нужно было что-то срочно придумать, иначе Айронвуд что-то заподозрит и начнет докапываться до истины. Маловероятно, что это привело бы к терпимым последствиям, атласианская армия обладала слишком большими средствами, а потому скрыть от нее что-то было почти невозможно. Но что же нужно было сказать? Кого сделать тем шестым? Раз он назвал его, то должен был знать его. И тут Торчвика осенило.  
В их... «команде» был еще один человек, о котором он лишь слышал — его, кажется, не видели даже Меркури с Эмеральд, а учитывая их близость с Синдер, это могло говорить лишь о значимости роли этого человека, точнее о том, насколько скрытно он работает. Человека ли, хм. Синдер не гнушалась просить помощи у фавнов, так что этот вопрос был актуален. Именно этот тип и устраивал все бои, сводя тех, кто никогда не должен был бы встретиться, именно он и обеспечивал Синдер всей необходимой информацией о турнире, которая была доступна лишь его организатором. Роман не был уверен, что крот все еще оставался в академии после прошедших событий, но, вероятно, Синдер не имело смысла призывать его назад. Хотя, если подумать, она наверняка добилась своей цели... Это было слишком сложно.  
— У нас в группе... был информатор, который поставлял нам необходимые сведения о турнире...  
Воспоминания об этом были смутными, и чтобы голова не разболелась еще сильнее, Роман сжал ее рукой. Казалось, он слышал о нем очень давно — что-то подобное мелькало в речи Синдер. Наличие подобного человека не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, было логично предположить, что информация их группе поступала откуда-то изнутри Бикона, потому как из внешних источников узнать можно было слишком мало.  
— Кто он? — Айронвуд наклонился ниже.  
— Эта информация была мне недоступна, — Роман поднял взгляд на генерала и покривил рот. — Знаю только одно — он был «крысой» и очень хорошо знал ваши системы.  
— Значит, шпион все же был...  
Кажется, Айронвуд тоже предполагал существование информатора в стенах Бикона. Отстранившись, он неторопливо двинулся в сторону стола, протягивая руку к лежащим на нем конвертам. Роман облегченно выдохнул — значит, в скором времени он вернется назад , в камеру. Значит, он наконец-то сможет отдохнуть — морально и физически. Значит... он поживет еще немного. За этими мыслями он не заметил, как Айронвуд достал из одного конверта несколько фотографий, которые легонько подтолкнул к Торчвику.  
— Однако, меня интересует еще кое-что.  
Роман без интереса взглянул на фото, после чего его лицо перекосилось.  
Все пропало.  
— На камерах слежения корабля мы обнаружили эти записи. Кажется, у тебя была напарница, не так ли?  
Это была Неополитан. Он мог сказать, что не знает ее, но на фото только слепой не увидел бы, что работали они _вместе_ , сотрудничали, и отрицать их связь было глупо. Можно было соврать и сказать, что это его личная помощница, но она слишком запятнала себя, помогая ему с кораблем — даже если бы он сказал, что она имеет отношение лишь к нему, а не к Синдер, она бы все равно считалась частью группировки, устроившей налет на Бикон, именно она и вырезала всю охрану на корабле, не оставив там ни единой живой души. Айронвуд и Гудвич внимательно смотрели на него, а он не мог ничего им сказать — потому как каждое его слово могло подписать Нео смертный приговор. Она помогала ему почти во всех делах, связанных с нанесением урона Атласу, была его верной сообщницей, сделала все, чтобы ее могли приговорить к тому же наказанию, к какому и его — только без учета поблажек. Понимая, что выбора у него нет, пусть это и было глупо — жертвовать собой могли лишь Охотники, эти пафосные кретины — Роман медленно, скрипучим голосом, проговорил:  
— Понятия не имею.  
Часы у Айронвуда запищали, и он без интереса глянул на них, слегка наклонив голову. Лицо генерала почти не изменилось, он лишь слегка нахмурился.  
— Знаешь, ты говорил правду все это время, я знал — ну или хорошо увиливал от ответов, это уже другое дело. Система говорит, что соврал ты только сейчас, когда твой пульс подскочил, — голос генерала звучал почти скучающе. — Не удивляйся, Торчвик. Ты почти месяц пробыл без сознания, все, что нам было нужно, мы уже поместили в твое тело.  
Подобное, сказанное равнодушным стальным тоном, можно было слушать только со страхом. Это была не угроза — лишь сухой факт, высказанный в лицо. Удивительно, какими безразличными иногда казались военные, и как умело Айронвуд переставал быть добряком, превращаясь в того человека, которого и ожидаешь увидеть на посту генерала атласианской армии — равнодушного к другим, холодного и расчетливого. Роман не смотрел на генерала, сверля взглядом стол, мыслями он был далеко отсюда — думал о том, что сказал Айронвуд. С крушения корабля прошло почти два месяца. Два месяца он был мертв для всего мира. Два месяца Айронвуд выжидал, пока сможет добыть необходимую ему информацию... но ждал напрасно.  
— Не увиливай и отвечай сразу. Кто эта девушка? Вы с ней явно знакомы.  
— Я не знаю.  
Опять писк. Гудвич опустила голову, пряча сочувствующий взгляд.  
— Торчвик...  
— Я не знаю.  
Очередной писк. Кажется, на этом терпение Айронвуда закончилось. Проведя рукой по лицу, он щелкнул пальцами — в это время в камеру зашел один из подчиненных в белоснежной военной форме. Казалось, он ничем не отличался от обычных военных, пребывавших на базе — такая же парадная униформа, строгая поза и высоко задранная голова, но беглого взгляда на него Роману хватило для определения, что перед генералом стоял не человек — это была машина, такая же, как и те солдаты, которых Синдер и ее группировке удалось взять под контроль. Впрочем, выглядел этот андроид очень похожим на человека, выдавали его лишь швы на лице и светящаяся радужка глаз.  
— Это — REX-55, один из прототипов искусственного интеллекта, обладающего способностью к созданию ауры, — Айронвуд устало указал рукой на фигуру рядом с собой. — Эксперимент был провальным, как показал нам Биконский турнир, но в результате мы получили разумную машину, которая... Впрочем, сам увидишь. REX-55 — это тот, с кем ты будешь говорить в дальнейшем. Мне ты здорово играешь на нервах, а вот с машиной такого не выйдет.  
Андроид рядом с Айронвудом слегка наклонил голову вперед. В голосе его отдавали компьютерные нотки.  
— Принято.  
— Я предлагал тебе сотрудничать добровольно, Торчвик, — генерал направился к выходу, преследуемый Глиндой, — но ты отказался. Что ж, твое право. Теперь с тобой будет разбираться REX-55, а он не обладает теми эмоциями, вроде жалости, которые присущи мне.  
Роман смотрел на него во все глаза.  
На последок Айронвуд обернулся и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Развлекайтесь.  
Металлическая дверь со скрипом закрылась за его спиной.

Последующие дни стали походить на настоящий кошмар.  
Машина не способна к эмоциям — а потому «Рэкс», как обозвал его Роман для краткости, вел допрос совершенно иначе, нежели Айронвуд. Каждая новая их встреча оставляла его все более и более опустошенным, по ночам он не мог спать — стоило ему сомкнуть глаза, как он видел лицо Рэкса, стальное, не проявляющее эмоций. Айронвуд прекратил бы все сразу после того, как увидел бы, что его пленник не в состоянии адекватно отвечать и мыслить в принципе, Рэкс же переставал выполнять свои функции лишь после определенного времени. Все это лишь усугубляло самочувствие Романа — голова болела все сильнее, и болеутоляющее почти не помогало, он почти не спал, а новые и новые диалоги с машиной выматывали Торчвика окончательно.  
Их встречи не заканчивались ничем, абсолютно — Роману задавали вопросы, ответы на которые он знать не мог, он честно говорил, что сведениями не обладает, потому как стоило бы ему выдумать что-то из головы, завершилась бы его история не самым приятным образом. Он знал это даже слишком хорошо — один раз соврал, уверенно, к тому времени он уже переборол свой первичный страх перед Рэксом, всего на одно мгновение, правда, но сумел. Обмануть машину не составило бы труда, так он подумал — раньше он успешно обводил вокруг пальца детекторы лжи в полицейских участках, но стоило ему тогда назвать неверные данные, как в Рэксе что-то переключилось.  
В тот день он отделался сломанным пальцем.  
Рэкс родительским тоном пожурил его и предупредил, что дальнейшее распространение ложных сведений будет расценено, как отказ к сотрудничеству, что снимет с андроида все ограничения на нанесение физического вреда. Роман тогда посмеялся ему в лицо — если это можно было назвать лицом.  
Но больше врать даже не пытался.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он видел тень Гудвич, которая наблюдала за всем этим.

Они стояли рядом с огромнейшим окном, открывавшим вид на снежные горы Атласа.  
Гудвич и Айронуд.  
Взгляд женщины был обращен на генерала.  
— Нам пора прекратить все это. Ты сам видишь, что результатов нет.  
Айронвуд не шелохнулся, продолжая смотреть вдаль. Глинда раздосадованно поджала губы.  
— Джеймс, он тоже человек, и у него есть свои пределы...  
— Хватит, Глинда.  
Генерал резко перевел взгляд с окна на коллегу, из-за чего та отшатнулась. Иногда она поражалась выдержке Джеймса — он спокойно выносил то, что она бы ни за что не стала терпеть, успевал не только управлять академией, но и командовать армией. Все проблемы Бикона легли на его плечи, но он не дрогнул, стойко перенося их практически в одиночестве. Если бы тут был Озпин, было бы проще, но он был объявлен мертвым... Глинда могла лишь поражаться тому, каким стойким человеком был Джеймс, но даже у него иногда сдавали нервы. Она это видела.  
Прямо сейчас.  
— Жалость к преступникам приведет нас к краху.  
— Он лишь пешка, разве ты не понимаешь? — ее вопрос звучал почти отчаянно. — Да, он виновен, но не настолько!..  
— Почему ты так яростно его защищаешь?  
Этот вопрос застал Глинду врасплох. Она растеряно взглянула на Айронвуда, который смотрел на нее во все глаза. Он ждал ответа — четкого, такого, какой он смог бы понять. Джеймс был чудесным человеком, но подойти к нему было очень трудно. И Глинда это знала.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты марал свои руки в крови, — прошелестела она в ответ.  
В ответ она увидела горькую усмешку.  
— К сожалению, у меня нет иного выхода.  
Когда шаги позади нее затихли и Гудвич осталась одна, только тогда она смогла произнести то, что хотела на самом деле:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты становился таким же, как и наши противники.  
Но ответа ее уже никто не услышал.

Легкий стук в дверь отвлек Айронвуда от документации, поступившей совсем недавно — новые сведения о ситуации в Биконе поставлялись почти ежедневно, но ситуация там практически не менялась. Даже самой мощной армии в мире было недостаточно, чтобы одолеть столько гримм, и подобный прорыв в обороне их мирной цивилизации можно было бы назвать почти фатальным — эта новость была словно красной тряпкой для журналистов, которые мгновенно начали писать о неспособности армии Атласа обеспечить безопасность проведения турнира. Генерал уже давно перестал обращать внимания на подобные заголовки, но он сам прекрасно понимал, что ничем хорошим подобное не сулило. Это было лишь начало их борьбы с некой женщиной по имени Салем, о которой говорилось в документах, оставшихся от Озпина. Но дела его старого друга сейчас волновали Айронвуда меньше всего, ситуация в мире накалялась. Конечно, пал лишь Бикон, и Айронвуд был уверен, что Атлас подобная судьба не коснется, потому как это было не государство, а идеальная крепость, но нужно было быть настороже. Он и так слишком расслабился тогда, из-за чего и допустил весь этот инцидент, теперь же он не собирался повторять собственных ошибок. Слишком уж дорого они стоили.  
Полностью погрузившись в себя, он и не заметил, как в его кабинет аккуратной поступью зашла та охотница, которая, по словам Кроу, помогла остановить огромного дракона от дальнейшего разгула по округе. Руби Роуз была очаровательным ребенком — наивным слишком, правда, да и дисциплине бы ее не помешало бы поучить (как и остальное ее семейство), но даже Айронвуд не мог отрицать, что эта девушка внесла значительный вклад в предотвращение дальнейшего ухудшения Биконского инцидента. На носу у Руби красовался розовый пластырь с изображением каких-то кроликов, и, подумав, что к официальным разговорам они всегда успеют перейти, Айронвуд устало улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Тебя где-то потрепали?  
Руби Роуз была необходима ему сегодня для координации своих действий с Кроу, пока тот откровенно говоря изображал из себя идиота и не отвечал на звонки и сообщения. Айронвуд слышал что-то о том, что этот прохвост попал в передрягу, и, быть может, именно поэтому от него и не было ничего слышно — Кроу зализывал раны, но толком ситуацию тот так и не прояснил, отправив в ответ лишь одно сообщение. Со всем разберется Руби. Она, конечно, девочка смышленая, но обсуждать с ней информацию особой секретности было глупо, впрочем, как курьер для не шибко важной информации она подходила идеально — тем более, что она была не одна. Айронуд помнил о том, что в докладе говорилось о сопровождающем...  
Руби вздрогнула, когда услышала вопрос, после чего смешно поморщила нос и потрясла головой.  
— Упала с лестницы!  
Конечно же она врала. Айронвуд лишь вскинул бровь, решив про себя, что действительно что-то важное девочка скрывать не стала бы.  
— Этот алкоголик решил спихнуть всю грязную работу на свою племянницу?  
Уважать Кроу было реально, но выносить некоторые его действия — нет. Пусть его и потрепало, это не было поводом для того, чтобы доверять всю свою работу ребенку. Конечно, этот вечно пьяный осел мог аргументировать свое доверие Руби тем, что, дескать, именно благодаря ей и был приостановлен инцидент в Биконе, да и, кажется, именно она была замешана в пропаже Синдер, которая вынюхивала у Озпина под носом, но дела это не меняло. Руби была ребенком. Ребенком, который не осознавал, какие тайны хранились в Биконе, и впутывать еще и ее в это дело было бы абсолютным идиотизмом — не потому даже, что она могла выболтать тайны, а лишь из-за лишней и ненужной ей ответственности. Они и так вывалили целую тонну информации на Никос, которая не выдержала давления и не смогла принять решения, из-за чего ситуация обострилась. Хватит этого. Академии и так были опаснейшими местами, отправлявшими детьми на верную смерть, усугублять эту ситуацию Айронвуду не хотелось.  
— Ну, его тяжело ранили, сейчас дядя Кроу отлеживается... Еще ему запретили пить алкоголь, потому как это может плохо сказаться, что-то вроде этого! Его же отравили! Он сейчас в глубо-о-о-окой депрессии.  
Руби громко рассмеялась, после чего показала язык и нагло прошмыгнула ближе к столу, усаживаясь в кресле. Абсолютно никакого уважения, прямо как у ее дяди — мысленно пожурив ее за то, что никто так и не привил этому ребенку знание о том, как разговаривать со старшими по званию, Айронвуд лишь вздохнул и злорадно усмехнулся, представляя себе, как воет Кроу, не в силах получить в руки свою заветную фляжку. Ладно, хоть какая-то польза от этого была. Следом его мысли переключились на то, что для человека, пережившего все то, что случилось в Биконе, Руби вела себя совершенно нормально, что не могло его не радовать — он-то боялся, что прошедшие события оставят неизгладимый отпечаток на памяти учеников. Ну, хотя бы не у всех.  
— Он передал вам записку! Сказал, что это ну очень важно!  
Аккуратно привстав, Руби протянула Айронвуду аккуратный конверт, в котором лежала согнутая пополам бумажка. Уже предполагая, что находится внутри, генерал все равно раскрыл ее и даже бровью не повел, когда увидел кроткое письмецо нелестного содержания, в котором Кроу нагло потешался над потугами Атласа стабилизировать Вэйл. Впрочем, уже привыкнув к подобным посланиям от этого наглого алкоголика, Айронвуд почти мгновенно увидел зашифрованное послание. Кроу докладывал, что все шло согласно плану... Хорошо. Смяв бумажку, мужчина бросил ее в мусорную корзину, после чего глянул на Руби — та с интересом рассматривала небольшую стальную модель «Атласианского Паладина», стоявшую у него на столе.  
— Как поживает твоя сестра? Протез подошел ей?  
Руби внезапно поджала губы.  
— Не знаю!.. О, вы прислали ей протез? Это здорово! Когда я уходила, она все еще хандрила, надеюсь, ваш подарок поможет ей перестать быть хмурой, словно тучка. Спасибо!  
Все же, она отличалась от Кроу, и это было хорошо. Еще бы одну мрачную наглую копию Брэнвена Айронвуд бы тут не выдержал, но энтузиазм и энергия были из Руби ключом, да и сама она была поприятней старого ворчуна, так что ей можно было простить подобное неформальное отношение и прочие погрешности, за которые, обыкновенно, в Атласе серьезно наказывали.  
— А вы... у вас тоже все хорошо? — осторожно поинтересовалась Руби.  
Эта вежливость умиляла. Скажи Айронвуду кто несколько месяцев назад, что он плюнет на всю официальность и будет отвечать на подобный вопрос племяннице Кроу, которого тереть не мог, то он бы рассмеялся этому шутнику в лицо, после чего назначил бы ему исправительные работы. Не стоит шутить в присутствии начальства, тем более так. Но сейчас он делал именно это, глупо улыбался и, наверное, где-то в душе радовался, что поколение молодых охотников не потеряно, раз даже те, кто был в центре всего инцидента, чувствовали себя прекрасно.  
— Я бы так не сказал.  
— Что-то случилось? — Руби поджала губы и наклонила голову вбок.  
— Скажем... Один из участников произошедшего в Биконе очень не хочет рассказывать то, что от него просят. Терпение, конечно, хорошее качество, но, давай признаем, даже у меня оно кончается...  
В это время Айронвуд взял в руки ручку и начал писать ответное письмо Кроу, в котором высказал то, что думает об этом умнике, пославшим вместо себя племянницу, и упомянул Винтер, которая горела желанием заехать каблуком этому алкоголику прямо по носу. В тексте он зашифровал свои мысли по поводу Озпина, упомянув помимо этого то, что их пленник очнулся, да вот раскалываться никак не хочет.  
— Вы поймали Синдер?!  
Голос Руби внезапно подскочил, а сама она в одно мгновение оказалась рядом с генералом, смотря ему прямо в глаза. От неожиданности он чуть не выронил ручку, но вовремя успел сосредоточиться.  
— Нет, к сожалению, лишь ее подельника, — девочка разочарованно цыкнула. — Ты должна помнить его, он управлял тем поездом, следовавшим из Горы Гленн...  
— Роман?!  
Кажется, услышанное очень взбудоражило ее. Глаза у Руби буквально сверкали, то ли от интереса, то ли еще по какой-то неведомой Айронвуду причине, и он лишь обреченно кивнул, понимая, что сейчас будет. Ну конечно, она наверняка захочет его увидеть, потому как посмеяться в лицо тому, кто был замешан в стольких злодеяниях, относящихся к Бикону...  
— Но его же съели! Прямо у меня на глазах!  
Тут настала пора Айронуда удивленно смотреть на Руби.  
— В смысле?  
— Мы с ним сражались на огромном корабле! Прямо в небе! — с трудом Айронвуд припомнил, что слышал от Торчвика жалобу на то, что падение военного корабля произошло из-за сражения с какой-то «наглой девицей», но он и подумать не мог, что это была именно Руби. Что ж, это многое объясняло... — И его прямо передо мной проглотил гримм!  
Руби начала беспокойно ходить по кабинету из стороны в сторону, глаза ее блестели. Резко затормозив, она буквально за одну секунду оказалась рядом с Айронвудом и наклонилась к нему, смотря в глаза так жалобно, что генералу стало неуютно — все же, поддаваться женским чарам было непозволительно для него, но...  
— Можно с ним повидаться?  
Он не смог сказать «нет».

Стоило Роману открыть глаза, как он увидел, что над ним стоит Гудвич.  
Это было более приятное зрелище, чем Рэкс — потому как видеть только бесчувственную машину над собой, чье пришествие означало начало нового допроса и возобновление кошмара наяву, ему не слишком-то и хотелось, но если сюда заявилась настолько важная персона, то дело могло стать еще хуже — поэтому Роман спешно закрыл глаза вновь, моля, чтобы это ему приснилось. Он уже и не помнил, когда нормально высыпался, и то, что сейчас его сон был прерван явлением сторонницы Озпина, его отнюдь не радовало. Хотя, может быть, она хотела объявить ему об амнистии, что больше его не будут допрашивать о покровителях Синдер... Это звучало великолепно, но слишком нереально, из-за чего Роман почти моментально отбросил эту мысль в сторону.  
Однако, стоило ему вновь приоткрыть один глаз, женщина никуда не исчезла. На ее лице расцвело заметное недовольство.  
— В чем я провинился на сей раз? — монотонно пробормотал Торчвик.  
Он ожидал, что сейчас на него опять выльют тонну информации, кратко описать которую можно будет в паре слов — дескать, ты не даешь нам информацию, не идешь на сотрудничество, экий ты нехороший, правительство решило, что содержать преступника, то есть его, Романа, слишком дорого, потому как лечение не прекращалось, а потому было принято решение, что пора бы поставить его к стеночке и расстрелять, пока информация о том, что Роман жив, не добралась до Синдер. Ну, это он конечно в мыслях приукрасил — Синдер-то наверняка не было до него дела, вообще никому не было до него дела, вероятно, и Нео тоже. Последнее хоть и было немного печально, но, в общем-то, все равно радовало его — значит, она будет в безопасности.  
— Ни в чем, — Глинда поджала губы. Выглядела она не слишком-то строго, к большому удивлению Романа. — Твои допросы решено было прекратить, эффективность от них была нулевая. Тем более, что это только усугубляло твое самочувствие...  
— Как будто вам есть до этого дело.  
Они встретились взглядами, и Торчвик прекрасно понимал, что сейчас Гудвич знала — он не язвил или дурачился. Айронвуд четко определил свою позицию — Роман будет им полезен лишь в том случае, если согласится сотрудничать, согласиться-то он может и согласился, но нужной генералу информацией он не обладал. Синдер всякий раз обещала посвятить его в дело попозже, но этот момент, видимо, уже никогда не наступит — Роман был мертв для всего мира, да и желания вновь работать с этой особой у него не было. Глинда лишь слегка покачала головой, зажмурившись, после чего продолжила — голос ее звучал хрипло, словно она очень сильно устала. Выглядела она не шибко-то свежо, но Роман счел предположить, что это были издержки их работы — вероятно, в Биконе все еще разбирались с ситуацией.  
— Не все здесь такие монстры, как твоя нанимательница. Если ты падаешь в обморок от изнеможения, то толку от допроса не будет. Тем более, что все ты рассказал еще тогда...  
— Тогда зачем было продолжать этот цирк?! — прошипел Роман.  
Они опять уставились друг на друга, и Глинда неуверенно повела плечом. Впрочем, Роман мог и не спрашивать — он еще тогда понял, что это лишь причуды Айронвуда, основанные на его страхе и недоверии Торчвику, которые последний вызвал своим освобождением из карцера на корабле и его захватом, включающим сотрудничество с Нео, о которой он так ничего и не рассказал. Конечно, что еще при их повторной встрече можно было осознать, что ему известно очень мало — да, это звучало абсурдно, даже сам Роман понимал, но Синдер была хорошим планировщиком, способным обвести вокруг пальца даже того, кто много лет подряд грабил магазины с прахом и скрывался от властей. Наверное, было некорректно их сравнивать — Роман был человеком с простыми целями и амбициями, он хоть и считал себя криминальным гением, но на адекватном уровне, Синдер же... Это был уровень повыше. Поопасней. Все равно что с разбегу прыгать в стаю голодных гримм, вожаком которой был Айронвуд. Он до сих пор не понимал, как оказался в ситуации, когда почти стал национальным преступником.  
Сейчас они вдвоем находились в его камере — у Романа не было ни малейшего желания хотя бы сесть на кровати, а потому он предпочитал сверлить Гудвич взглядом снизу вверх. Сам он не помнил, чтобы засыпал здесь — вероятно, и правда отключился, пока та отвратительная машина вела свой допрос. Он знал, что когда-нибудь все этим и закончится, но не мог предположить, что так скоро. Здоровье совсем сдало, и это его выбешивало — раньше бы он не допустил подобной слабости.  
— Все дело было в той девушке, помогавшей тебе сбежать, — Глинда тяжело выдохнула и поправила очки. — Расскажи ты о ней Айронвуду, он бы не устраивал этого... я полагаю.  
— Она просто моя помощница, не более. Даже не подчиненная Синдер, — Роман скривился.  
— Возможно, она и есть тот информатор, о котором ты говорил.  
— Нет! — взъярился Торчвик и зажмурился от резкой вспышки боли в голове. — Она такой же исполнитель, как и я. Информатор был в академии, мы же действовали в подполье. Хотя бы вместе украли этот ваш прототип "Паладина", или как называлась та консервная банка... Я не думаю, что она жива, она была на том же корабле, что и я...  
Сейчас он мог соврать — у Гудвич точно не было устройств, чтобы распознать ложь... тем более ту, которая отчасти была правдой. Конечно, он надеялся, что Нео была жива, но была вероятность, что падение с той высоты, пусть и на зонте, могло завершится для его помощницы фатально. Мысленно Роман представил, как хватает малявку Красную за горло и душит — если бы не она, все прошло бы идеально. И они бы сейчас с Нео были бы живы, здоровы и находились бы под крылом тех, кто контролирует ситуацию, а не как сейчас.  
С другой стороны, окончание партнерства с Синдер его немного радовало.  
— Почему ты просто не сказал этого ранее? — голос Гудвич звучал озабоченно, Роман не видел ее лица — он продолжал жмуриться из-за боли в голове. — Я думаю, Айронвуда бы устроила подобная информация.  
— Он бы понял, что это не все.  
Ее имя. Ее способности. Раскрытие этого привело бы к настоящей катастрофе. Роман опустил голову и усмехнулся, понимая, что о нем сейчас думает Гудвич. Пусть так, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Есть вещи, которые я не могу рассказать, дорогуша. Даже если это будет походить на глупое геройство.

Не обращая внимания на окрики солдат, идущих с ней конвоем — потому как Айронвуд наотрез отказался пускать Руби к преступнику одну, полагая, что неизвестно что тот может натворить — юная охотница стремглав бежала к камере, чей номер был обозначен на листочке. Она сама не понимала, почему так спешит и волнуется — Роман, по сути, был ее противником, тем, кто оставил ей на память целую кучу синяков, проявившихся даже через ауру. Все же, он был силен, что бы она не думала, и, может быть, именно это и привлекло в нем Руби — ее просто устраивала мысль, что у нее есть такая немезида, не слишком сильная, не слишком опасная, все в меру, болтливая, но не простая и слабая. Блейк могла похвастаться пылающей ненавистью к тому странному рогатому парню, о котором Руби мельком слышала от Янг, сама сестрица теперь же испытывала к этому фавну аналогичные чувства, Вайс... ну, с ней все было сложнее. Конечно, у Руби была еще и Синдер — Синдер, убившая Пирру. Синдер, устроившая _все это_ с Биконом. Синдер, которая натворила слишком много дел, чтобы о них вспоминать. Но она была такой загадочной, непонятной и далекой — Руби видела ее всего пару раз, да и то мельком, а потому так таковой немезидой ее назвать было сложно, но вот с Романом у них была относительно долгая история ненависти.  
Возможно, именно поэтому к нему заходить не стоило, но Руби тянуло туда со страшной силой — ей хотелось потрясти его за плечи и спросить о том, как он выжил, каково было внутри гримм, и вообще!.. кучу вещей. Сейчас он не казался ей «тем самым плохим парнем», на фоне того, что слышала Руби от других и видела сама, он был настолько обычным и нормальным, что она могла бы сказать, что буквально _скучала_ по нему, как по противнику. Все эти сложности с некой Салем, с прочими вещами, которые дядя Кроу пытался ей разъяснить — это было непонятно, слишком таинственно и опасно, то ли дело обычный вор, который ворует прах! Словно отдушина во всех этих возникающих сложностях.  
Это было похоже на типичную девичью влюбленность, если бы только Руби не чувствовала, как у нее закипает кровь от одной только мысли, что их сражения могут продолжиться. Раньше она думала, что подобной адреналиновой зависимостью страдала лишь Янг, но сейчас, пережив столкновения с гримм, столкнувшись с теми, кого послала Салем — так сказал дядя Кроу — Руби поняла, что в боях было что-то... что-то очень привлекательное, чарующее, что заставляло ее буквально блаженствовать в тот момент, когда противник мог пинать ее под ребра. Было в этом нечто невообразимо восхитительное, знать, что ты способен сражаться и делаешь это, а одна только мысль о том, что одно лишнее движение может завершить твою жизнь, заставляло тело двигаться быстрее, сражаться сильнее, получать еще больше удовольствия. Возможно, все это было слишком глупо, и ей лишь так казалось. Но Роман был первым человеком, с которым она сразилась, он не убивал ее в те моменты, когда у него была возможность — тянул время, быть может, тоже смаковал мгновение, пусть и заканчивалось подобное плохо, и Руби ощущала к нему эдакую симпатию — враждебную, но все же привязанность.  
Затормозив на скользком полу, Руби едва не проехала мимо нужной ей двери, и, радостно улыбнувшись бегущим следом за ней солдатам, протянула руку к двери. Внезапно, та открылась раньше, едва не сбив молодую охотницу с ног — потому как дверь открывалась наружу из камеры — и Руби, едва успев уйти от встречи двери с лицом, удивленно выглянула, после чего широко раскрыла рот. Перед ней стояла мисс Гудвич, которая, кажется, тоже была удивлена увидеть Руби. Закрыв за собой дверь, преподавательница вздохнула и мило улыбнулась ученице.  
— Здравствуй, что ты тут делаешь?  
Вспоминая реакцию генерала Айронвуда, Руби смекнула, что один ответ по-быстрому закончит эти расспросы и удовлетворит любопытство госпожи Глинды. Скривив лицо в той же манере, как делал это генерал, Руби проворчала:  
— Дядя Кроу...  
— О боги... — судя по «лимонному» выражению лица Гудвич, план сработал идеально. — А к... сюда-то тебе зачем?  
— Очень хочется, — важно заявив это, Руби решила не утаивать все, что было у нее на уме. Состроив милую рожицу, она начала вертеться вокруг Глинды, постоянно смотря ей в глаза. — Можно же? Можно? Можно-можно-можно?  
— Иди, — кажется, Гудвич не была готова выслушивать сегодня что-то подобное, а потому обреченно махнула рукой. Глаза у Руби засияли, словно два алмаза. — Только не слишком шуми.  
Кивнув, не слишком вслушиваясь в слова учительницы, Руби выхватила из-за пояса ключ-карту и открыла ей дверь в камеру, бросив подбежавшим солдатам, что ей сопровождение не нужно — если что, она постучится. Те, конечно же, возмутились и начали возражать, да вот только ключ-карта была у Руби, которая спешно захлопнула дверь, чтобы до них с Романом никто более не добрался. Продолжая крепко держаться за дверную ручку, она внезапно подумала, что все это было слишком странно — то, что она мчалась сюда с такой скоростью, позабыв обо всем, что ей в принципе хотелось здесь побывать — это было неправильно! Она должна была ненавидеть человека, который был у нее за спиной, ведь он работал на Синдер, был замешан в том, что произошло в Биконе, да и в принципе он был абсолютно отвратительной личностью, но все же она была тут, стояла прямо в камере, и желания уйти прочь у нее не появлялось. Медленно опустив руки, юная охотница неспешно повернулась назад, после чего уставилась в глаза тому, ради кого сюда пришла  
Сама не зная почему.  
— О-о-о, Краснуха.  
Подобного приветствия она не ожидала, и, широко раскрыв рот от возмущения, Руби насупилась:  
— Кто-о-о-о?!  
— Краснуха-Краснуха! Ну, чего рот раскрыла? Сейчас муха залетит!  
— Это я-то Краснуха?! А ты... Ты тогда Рыжуха!  
— Вы посмотрите на нее, она даже сама ничего выдумать не может. Думай-думай, Краснуха!  
Роман сидел прямо перед ней, смотря на нее все тем же самодовольным хитрым взглядом, что и при предыдущих встречах — правда, все же без того желания избавиться от помехи на своем пути. В первые секунды, как только Руби его увидела, ее рука невольно потянулась к поясу, на которой обыкновенно висела коса — сейчас ее там не было по вполне понятным причинам, генерал Айронвуд посчитал, что оружие, пронесенное в камеру, будет неправильно оценено пленником, да и если вдруг, он мог бы завладеть им, что тоже не закончилось бы хорошо. Это был тот самый Роман Торчвик, с которым Руби сражалась столько раз, что заставило ее глупо улыбаться, словно перед ней сидел старый друг, а не противник. Но буквально через мгновение наваждение растаяло, и юная охотница увидела, что некогда лощеный противник с модной челкой теперь выглядел абсолютно иначе — он словно высох, волосы были коротко острижены, лицо осунулось и побледнело, да и страшные шрамы на нем только отпугивали, а не привлекали. И пускай пустой глазницы или ослепшего глаза Руби не видела под плотной белой повязкой, она знала, что увиденное вряд ли бы ей понравилось. Руки у него тоже не было — как и у Янг, и это стало очередным болезненным напоминанием о том, что произошло в Биконе. Все они тогда что-то потеряли — вряд ли какую-либо из сторон можно было назвать победителем. Слова Романа, сказанные им ей тогда на корабле, до сих пор звучали в ее ушах — Руби помнила, что он хотел лишь выжить, а в итоге перед ней сидел не тот самоуверенный вор, с которым она сражалась, а лишь его бледная тень.  
Заметив настолько пристальное внимание к себе, Роман возмущенно фыркнул и провел рукой по торчащему из виска куску металла, который заставил Руби нервно сглотнуть. Было в этом что-то ненормальное, страшное, и даже она понимала, что вряд ли подобное ранение никак не сказалось на нем. Возможно, именно поэтому Глинда попросила не шуметь.  
— Прекрати на меня так смотреть, что люди подумают? — Торчвик прищурился и довольно усмехнулся. — Зачем ты здесь? Решила окончательно добить мое хрупкое здоровье глупыми разговорами, как и Айронвуд?  
— И ничего подобного, я сюда просто так пришла, посмотреть, — Руби возмущенно поджала губы и, не спрашивая разращения, подсела на кровать. Она знала, что ей ничего не скажут, и не прогадала, потому как Роман лишь тихо фыркнул в ответ на это. — Мне было интересно, как ты тут... Вообще. Ну, знаешь. После того, как тебя проглотил гримм.  
— Как мило, ты обо мне беспокоишься? — Роман рассмеялся после того, как Руби показала ему язык. — Ну-ну, не стесняйся, это нормально для девочки — влюбиться во взрослого привлекательного мужчину, только Айронвуду не говори, а то он меня придушит на месте.  
— Ой, да кому ты нужен, старый пень!  
Отмахнувшись от Романа, который лишь громко цыкнул в ответ на подобное обращение, Руби нервными движениями разгладила юбку и закусила губу — в предвкушении. Это был тот самый Торчвик, которого она помнила, и почему-то это осознание несказанно ее радовало. Конечно, сейчас он выглядел просто отвратительно, и это отталкивало ее, но все же характер у него остался таким же гадким, каким и был — в том, что Роман не уподобился Янг, впавшей в депрессию после потери руки, можно было не сомневаться. И это тоже было хорошо, с какой-то стороны, что сейчас он так же шутливо задирал ее, хотя, по сути, должен был желать Руби смерти или пытаться придушить ее голыми руками, потому как в его нынешнем состоянии была виновата именно она. Руби подозревала, что он хотел этого, и вцепиться ей в горло ему не позволяли солдаты за дверью, но Роман не высказывал ни капли злобы или агрессии в ее сторону, словно ему было абсолютно наплевать на то, что произошло. Это заставляло Руби метаться и мучиться, потому как ее грыз интерес, и, не выдержав, она все же решила поинтересоваться.  
— Я думала, ты будешь зол на меня за все произошедшее, _Рыжуха_.  
Торчвик надменно посмотрел на нее уцелевшим глазом и фыркнул.  
— Ну, знаешь, как говорится? — Руби удивленно взглянула на него, когда мужчина коснулся века под отсутствующим глазом. — Кто старое помянет — тому глаз вон.  
Лицо у юной охотницы опять перекосило, после чего оно начало стремительно менять цвета, начиная от красного и заканчивая более экзотичными, присущими основном бабуинам и коралловым рыбкам, и она захлопала ртом.  
— Ну и шутки ты подбираешь!  
— Нужно с юмором подходить к жизни, ты так не думаешь? — Роман тихо рассмеялся и пожал плечами. — Ну, ладно, если без шуток. Конечно же я все еще хочу убить тебя, ведь именно ты виновата в том, что я застрял в этом месте, обреченный на вечную болтовню с Айронвудом, говорить которым чуть менее интересно, чем с Нео — а ты знаешь, она _вообще_ не говорит, так что ты понимаешь, о чем я. Но, если подумать...  
Торчвик устало вздохнул и откинулся на стену позади него, после чего прикрыл глаза. Руби продолжила наблюдать за ним с плохо скрываемым интересом.  
— Я сам заболтался и не увидел того гримма. Да и не ты, а Синдер заставила меня отправиться на эту самоубийственную миссию. Будь моя воля, я бы давно сбежал из города, лишь бы не видеть эту чертовку... Ты, конечно, очень виновата, и, честное слово, будь у меня силы, я бы тебе хотя бы дал по шее, но сейчас мне абсолютно нет до этого дела. Тем более, ты сама сказала, что пришла сюда просто так, а не ради допроса, которыми меня замучил этот генералишка.  
В камере повисла тишина. Руби продолжала смотреть на Романа, думая о том, как же сильно все поменялось после инцидента в Биконе — раньше она бы не удержалась от желания заехать сапогом по лицу этому наглому прохвосту, который занимался неположенными вещами, да и сам он бы наверняка не отказался бы вступить с ней в схватку. Сейчас же они спокойно сидели рядом, словно старые друзья, даже говорили спокойно — и было видно, что Торчвик не особо напрягался в ее присутствии, раз мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как полудрема рядом с Руби, которая могла отомстить ему за все, что произошло. Ведь в этом была его вина тоже.  
Усмехнувшись, девушка резко пихнула мужчину локтем в бок, из-за чего тот громко зашипел.  
— Аккуратней! У меня еще не все окончательно зажило.  
— Я думала, ты в полном порядке, раз спокойно спишь рядом со мной, — Руби показала ему язык еще раз.  
— Ну, скажем, рука помощи мне не нужна.  
Девушка почувствовала, что опять краснеет от возмущения.  
— Прекрати! Прекрати! Ужасные шутки, как ты вообще можешь так шутить?!  
Они оба рассмеялись — и это было так странно, но в то же время Руби не чувствовала, что это было неправильно или плохо. Уже не чувствовала. Возможно, это и назвалось «взрослением» — теперь ей не виделось, что сидящий перед ней человек был таким уж и плохим, точнее, он им был — но не настолько, в пределах допустимого. Руби не могла забыть слова, сказанные им тогда на крыше корабля, это было почти признание в том, что не сдались ему эти грандиозные злодейские планы по уничтожению мира, он был простым их исполнителем, тем, кого они интересовали в меньшей степени. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы хотеть выжить — пусть он и сделал абсолютно неверный выбор стороны, по мнению Руби, он все же попытался. И сейчас, зная все это, Руби понимала, что не могла злиться на Торчвика. Пусть он и был редкостным засранцем, которому она с радостью разбила бы нос.  
Кстати о носе...  
— Что это у тебя на носу?..  
— Что, теперь ты беспокоишься обо мне, Рыжуха? — ехидно усмехнулась Руби, на что Роман в ответ лишь громко хмыкнул.  
— Было бы о чем беспокоиться. Приходи через пару лет, тогда можем поговорить, _Краснуха_.  
Руби показала Торчвику язык, после чего потерла переносицу, на которой красовался пластырь, и помрачнела, вспоминая его происхождение. Это случилось по дороге сюда, она никак не ожидала этой встречи, и, если честно, теперь она казалась ей не просто случайным совпадением, учитывая, что она узнала на военной базе Айронвуда... Аккуратно отклеив пластырь, Руби стянула его и посмотрела на слабый отпечаток крови на нем, после чего потрясла головой.  
— По пути сюда... Я столкнулась с одним человеком. Он попытался меня убить, но оказался слишком слаб, из-за чего быстро проиграл бой, — молодая охотница сжала пластырь в руке. — Он мстил мне. За события прошлого... Видимо, он очень давно за мной охотился, но никак не мог напасть, но когда он сумел найти точный момент, он понял, что слишком устал от всей этой беготни.  
Роман смотрел на нее внимательно, без тени улыбки.  
Конечно же он понимал, о ком говорит Руби. Трудно было не догадаться.  
— Это была та девушка, которую ты зовешь Нео.  
— Ты убила ее? — голос Романа звучал словно глухо.  
— Что? — девушка дернулась и, недовольно нахмурившись, покачала головой. — Нет!  
— Это хорошо-о-о-о...  
Нео была жива. Наверное, для Торчвика это было большим облегчением — в лице он не переменился, но что-то новое и неизвестное на мгновение появилось в его взгляде, после чего он усмехнулся и опять рассмеялся, уже более довольно. Удивительно было думать, что Руби так спокойно сообщала человеку, который пытался ее убить о том, что пожалела его сообщника, который едва не нанизал на лезвие в зонте ее кишки, пока они сражались в небе. «Что-то глупое со мной творится,» — подумалось ей, но Руби лишь весело улыбнулась, смотря на своего бывшего противника. Немезиду... Она помнила тот момент, когда Нео выскочила из-за дерева и попыталась нанести удар. Их бой был слишком короткий, противница молодой охотницы была вымотанной и уставшей, а потому она не смогла долго противостоять ей. Когда Руби заносила над ее головой косу, она видела во взгляде напарницы Торчвика только разочарование и смирение.  
И это заставило девушку опустить косу.  
— Я не стала говорить дяде Кроу, что на меня напали, — Руби нагло пихнула мужчину локтем в бок, повторно, после чего прислонилась к стене рядом. — Эта твоя подружка точит на меня зуб из-за твоей якобы смерти, но... В общем, я предложила ей поработать вместе! И отомстить Синдер. Она ведь тоже виновата, да?  
Повернув голову в сторону, Руби внимательно посмотрела на Романа. Она думала, что он обрадуется еще больше, ведь это была действительно важная новость — по мнению Руби. Нео, эта его напарница, была жива, здорова... почти, и ей ничто не угрожало, ведь они с Руби заключили договор. Она до сих пор помнила тот момент, когда девушку сдуло с крыши ветром из-за зонта. Тогда Лицо Романа перекосило от ярости, сейчас же он выглядел равнодушно и спокойно, что удивило охотницу. Он, не глядя на нее, лишь пожал плечами.  
— И она согласилась.  
— М-м-м.  
— Тебе не интересно?  
Подавив вздох, Торчвик внимательно посмотрел на девушку и закатил глаза.  
— Слушай... Мне все равно. Давай честно. Ты не убила Нео, я благодарен тебе, еще и мне об этом рассказала, но мне от этого не легче. Айронвуд пытается вытянуть из меня информацию о ней, и до этого времени я мог уверенно говорить, что она мертва — потому что и правда так думал. А сейчас мою ложь уже раскусят. Раскусят ложь — смекаешь? — поймают Нео и отдадут под суд, как и меня. Вот скажи, честно, как ты думаешь, какое наказание назначил мне этот генералишка?  
Глаза Руби нервно забегали по комнате.  
— Пожизненное заключение?  
— Нет, Краснуха, за помощь Синдер только этим не отделаешься.  
Они оба замолчали, смотря в разные стороны. Руби хотелось сказать что-нибудь еще, подбодрить этого гнусного человека, даже несмотря на то, что он творил столько нехороших вещей. Наверное, она была слишком добра по отношению к этому прохвосту, но ничего с собой поделать Руби не могла — сейчас она не видела в нем угрозы, а все остальные чувства затмила банальная жалость. Вряд ли ему хотелось бы, чтобы его жалели, Руби и так старалась скрыть все это за тонной обзывательств и подколов.  
— Значит, все очень плохо? — тихо спросила она, скорее вникуда, чем конкретно. Роман промычал что-то в ответ, видимо, соглашаясь. — И ничего нельзя сделать?  
— Айронвуду нужна информация, которой у меня нет. Звучит не очень весело, да?  
Усмехнувшись, Торчвик ехидно посмотрел на Руби и скривил губы в усмешке, увидев ее выражение лица. После разговора с генералом ей казалось, что ситуация с Романом была совершенно иной, но взгляд Руби на жизнь иногда был слишком идеалистичным и неправильным, слишком добрым — она сама это понимала. Понимала также, что Айронвуд не может быть плохим человеком, но ей с трудом давалось осознание, что тот, кто был на «их» стороне, мог отдавать подобные приказы даже в сторону преступников. Все же Торчвик не казался таким уж центром всего зла, просто болтливым прохвостом, который работает на плохих людей.  
А может, ей опять казалось. С этим было очень трудно.  
— Ну же, хватит кукситься, это мне пообещали выстрелить в затылок, а не тебе.  
— Все равно это как-то неправильно... — протянула девушка, но Роман быстро прервал ее, громко фыркнув.  
— Неправильно — это работать на Синдер. Это очень мило, что ты оправдываешь меня, но нет, послушай. У меня был выбор — работать с Синдер или нет, и пусть второе подразумевало, что от меня и мокрого места не оставят, я все же добровольно выбрал первое. Прекрати уже... это, ты вообще должна прыгать рядом с Айронвудом и желать моей смерти. Я... Странно чувствую себя из-за этого.  
Не в силах сдержать смешок, Руби в очередной раз больно пихнула мужчину локтем в бок.  
— Какой ты стеснительный!  
— Маленькая извращенка, теперь я понимаю, почему ты преследовала меня все это время, — стоило Руби шокировано раскрыть рот, Роман ухмыльнулся. — Ну-ну, я уже говорил, через пару лет, _может быть..._ Не ранее.  
Уже представляя себе, как она душит этого придурка за его дурацкие шуточки, Руби вздрогнула, когда в дверь застучали. Она вместе с Торчвиком синхронно посмотрела в ту сторону, мысленно предполагая, что их разборки зашли слишком далеко — вероятно, их услышали солдаты и подумали, что внутри творится что-то нехорошее. Резко развернувшись лицом к мужчине и показав ему язык, в ответ на что Роман лишь демонстративно закатил глаза, Руби рявкнула солдатам, что все было в порядке и беспокоиться не стоило.  
Но она не могла оставить все так, это было как-то неправильно...  
Внезапно, ее осенило.  
Резко развернувшись к Роману, Руби почти с коленями залезла на постель и протянула ему руку. Глаза ее лихорадочно сверкали — она придумала совершенно новую блестящую идею, на которую этот рыжий-бесстыжий точно согласится. Недоумевающе смотря на протянутую ему ладонь на саму девушку, бывший вор прищурился и слегка наклонился назад, словно чем ближе была Руби, тем ему становилось дурнее. Возможно, ему правда было дискомфортно от мысли о том, что его бывшему противнику есть какое-то дело до его судьбы.  
— Что.  
Он даже не спрашивал.  
— Давай сотрудничать!  
Взгляд Романа просто кричал о том, что он думал — эта идея наверняка показалась ему безумной, идиотской, той, которая никогда в жизни не сработает. И в чем-то он наверняка был прав! Но Руби не собиралась отступать, подползя к нему еще ближе, она подставила руку для пожатия еще ближе, продолжая радостно улыбаться.  
— С какой стати?  
— Тебя не казнят! И эту девушку, Нео, тоже! А? Как тебе?  
Торчвик прищурился еще больше, а последующая его фраза прозвучала настолько ядовито, что Руби мгновенно вспомнила их самую первую встречу — тогда он обращался к ней почти аналогично, правда сейчас в его голосе звучало скорее недовольство, чем тогдашнее презрение к юной охотнице. Брезгливо посмотрев на протянутую ему руку, он вновь перевел взгляд, полный недоверия, на Руби. Та все еще светилась от радости.  
— Почему это?  
— Я уговорю дядю Кроу, — гордо начала расписывать подробности своего грандиозного плана Руби, — а он в свою очередь сможет надавить на генерала Айронвуда. Он наверняка что-нибудь придумает... Я не знаю! Давай работать вместе, это же намного лучше, чем смиренно ждать своей глупой участи! Возьми же. Ну!  
Роман не шелохнулся.  
Внезапно, уголки рта его дрогнули, а сам он горько рассмеялся.  
— Это не сработает.  
— Ну, мы хотя бы попытаемся.  
Она продолжала смотреть ему прямо в глаза, настойчиво и сердито, будто ее и правда злил тот факт, что он продолжает поддаваться упадническим настроениям, не собираясь даже что-то предпринять. Руби было не все равно — этот человек буквально стал тем, из-за кого она поступила в академию, именно Роман стал ее проводником в мир охотников, пусть и невольно, и эту связь она забыть не могла — и смотреть на то, как ее лучший противник чахнет, ей было больно. Он и так потерял многое, но то было не так страшно, как потеря себя самого.  
Роман поднял голову на девушку и устало улыбнулся.  
— Полагаю, у меня нет особого выбора.  
— Не-а.  
Руби улыбнулась следом. Взмахнув единственной рукой, Роман покачал головой и прислонил ее к лицу, после чего перевел взгляд на охотницу. В его взгляде читалось его абсолютное недоверие этому предложению, но, все же...  
— Твори все, что тебе вздумается, Краснуха.  
Они пожали руки.


End file.
